


[Podfic] Handmade Heaven

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Car Sex, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: Their hearts sang in Greek, in Hebrew, in languages unknown to man and that were so old it felt as though not even the earth remembered it. They ached in it, blazed in it, brought it back to life between them.





	[Podfic] Handmade Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handmade Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356058) by [Medea_Nunc_Sum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea_Nunc_Sum/pseuds/Medea_Nunc_Sum), [mokiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokiwrites/pseuds/mokiwrites). 

> I am so grateful to Medea_Nunc_Sum and Mokiwrites for allowing me to have a play at their positively gorgeous fic. It was a pleasure to read and so very very soft! 
> 
> If you require a different file format or the link doesn't work, please do let me know!

Download on [Dropbox](http://www.dropbox.com/s/c76t1nic1ntpbaa/Handmade%20Heaven.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
